


【翻译】救赎所在

by yezixx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied Slash, MGSV, PTSD, PW Drama CD, Psychological Trauma
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Big Boss抓到在阿富汗折磨Kaz的罪魁祸首。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】救赎所在

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salvation Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/981362) by [derriere_le_miroir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derriere_le_miroir/pseuds/derriere_le_miroir). 



　　  
　　早安，甜心。让咱们来听听小伙子们今天都给你准备了什么安排，嗯？  
　　“Kaz，醒醒。”  
　　我很好奇他的Boss会怎么想，如果我们把他的舌头拔下来，让他再也没办法尖叫着向他求救。  
　　"Kaz!"  
　　醒来时他浑身被冷汗浸湿，喉咙干哑。有人把手搭在肩上试图摇醒他，Kaz先是条件反射的想用右臂，随后才用还健在的那边把肩膀上的手打下去。  
　　他眨了几下眼睛。是山猫。  
　　“怎么了？”Kaz生硬的问道。他又说梦话了吗？喃喃自语他经历过的那些噩梦，让整个基地都听到？  
　　“起来换衣服，Boss找你。马上。“  
　　“现在？”Kaz回答，他转过头，正好越过山猫瞥到窗户。外面仍然一片漆黑，Kaz也仍然处于派不上任何用场的状态，即便距离他的获救已经过了几个星期。“什么事？”  
　　“他刚结束侦查任务回来，路上发现了点有意思的东西。”山猫的语气听上去流畅冷静，与平日无异，是他眼中那奇异的光彩让Kaz无法理解。他在期待着什么，也许。“你会明白的，我可不想破坏这份惊喜。”  
　　一定是个非常贴心的惊喜，Kaz对此很确定，就和他近来不断收到的那些一样。多说无益，知道山猫不会给出他想要的信息，Kaz坐了起来，接住对方扔过来的衣服，并在山猫走过来试图帮忙时粗鲁的将其推开了。  
　　“我自己能搞定，谢谢。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
　　*  
　　Kaz跟在山猫身后，穿过通向牢房的走廊，再次拒绝对方的帮助之后他没法跟上山猫的步伐。当Kaz终于意识到（或者说认为）他们的目的地是哪里时，山猫一步一步地放缓了步伐。Kaz还没造访过基地的这个部分，见鬼，除了停机坪、浴室、医务室和自己房间之外，他没去过任何地方。  
　　“他一定逮到了条大鱼。”Kaz干巴巴的评论道，很难相信自己被拽下床只为了随便某个战俘。  
　　“非也。”山猫回答道，依然走在前面。“实际上这条相当小，不过非常稀有，不好捉。”  
　　在Kaz进一步询问——是吗，那到底是个什么意思——之前，他们绕过了另一个转角，左手边第一个门前有一小组士兵，大约四、五个人走动忙碌着。其中两人拖着五花大绑，头上扣着塑料袋的战俘，另一个士兵正在往屋里推某种手推车似的器材，其他人跟在后面。Kaz认为他看到了Big Boss，高大的身影，正在走廊更深处和另一个使劲立正敬礼的新兵说话。  
　　Kaz刚想出声叫他，问清楚眼下到底什么情况，就被山猫一把推进门，差点绊倒在自己的手杖上。“嘿！”他抗议道，照样没法做出任何实际的反抗。“干什……？”  
　　他扫过室内，认出了这间房的职能，Kaz倒抽了一口冷气。荒芜、肮脏、只有一点光源，没有窗户。没有别的家具，除了对儿寿命将尽的椅子和木桌被从房间中心移到了墙边。他的视线牢牢钉在一抹深色的血迹上，那痕迹引向更大一滩污渍，闻上去还很新鲜。  
　　被瞬间袭来的恐惧淹没，Kaz当场转身。山猫挡在了他的面前，再一次。  
　　“放松。”那男人会意地说道，“找个位置坐下。”  
　　“这间是审问室。”Kaz的声音听上去急促而苍白。他偏执的头脑里浮现出了最为离谱的场景：他被绑在椅子上，紧挨着一系列异常锋利致命的工具，因为Big Boss跟他，另一个Cipher的间谍，还不算完吶。背叛是相互的，那人一定会这么说，在用那只铁手以粉碎性的力道环住自己的喉咙之前，然后——  
　　不可能。  
　　“领会的挺快，不是嘛。”山猫继续道。“不过这不是为你准备的。Well，至少不是你想的那种意义上。”山猫朝屋子角落偏偏头，刚才头罩塑料袋被拖进来的男人形容凄惨，像是即将呕吐似的弓着身子，被两个守卫从两边架着，他身着Kaz略有印象的制服，但那不是他们自己的东西。  
　　Kaz盯着俘虏，带着无法摆脱的熟悉感，试图回想他到底在哪见过眼前这个人，如果他们当真认识的话。山猫抓住机会轻轻将Kaz推回狭窄的小房间中，走过医用推车和那些设备。他把Kaz按在其中一张椅子上，然后把手杖靠墙摆好。  
　　“他想让你看着。”山猫解释道，就事论事，不带任何感情色彩。  
　　“看什么？”到这一步Kaz已经对即将发生的事情了然于心，但他仍然觉得难以置信。到底为了什么理由？打什么时候起拷问战俘成了需要邀请亲朋好友的社交活动了？“为什么？我没那个心情——”  
　　铁门随着沉重而不祥的撞击声关紧，仿佛在要求室内保持安静。脚步声在房间里回荡，Kaz抬头看着Big Boss暗色的轮廓，一种威严的优雅，他全身几乎一袭纯黑皮革，饰有钻石狗标志，只有代替左手的猩红色的假肢打破了这种搭配。  
　　“Boss，”Kaz未加思考就脱口而出，声音有点打颤，“这是怎么回事？”  
　　“Kaz，”Big Boss用他惯常的男中音回答，一阵战栗爬上Kaz的脊椎，他叫他名字的方式，那种要求他全神贯注的语气。“那些折磨过你的人都叫什么名字？你告诉过我。”  
　　鉴于Big Boss无视了自己的提问，拒绝给他一个回答显然不是什么好主意。  
　　“Gibson，Moore和……Simmons，我记得。怎么了？“  
　　“啊，”Big Boss背向Kaz，走向仍然被束缚着的囚徒。Kaz能听见那人狂乱的喘息，恐慌占据了他呼出和吸进的每一口空气。难道……他抬头看向山猫，后者双手背后站在他身边，聚精会神的关注着Big Boss的一举一动。  
　　Kaz尝试着向山猫学习，但当Big Boss叫到俘虏，抬高音量好让后者明白他在和谁讲话的时候，Kaz仍然忍不住紧张起来。  
　　“你说你叫什么来着？”  
　　“G…Gibson。”闷声闷气的回答，带着犹豫，“Melvin Gibson。”  
　　“那就有意思了。”Big Boss说完便陷入沉默，但Kaz辨别出了他声音中不易察觉的尖锐情绪。他抓住囚犯的上臂，示意守卫退后，然后把人径直拖到Kaz面前。Big Boss踢他的腿，迫他跪下。塑料袋被一口气从头上扯下来，Big Boss抓住囚犯的头发向后拽，让他的脸露出来。  
　　“是这个人吗？”  
　　在角色互换的情况下再次与曾经折磨你的人面对面，就算保守的形容，也是种奇怪的感觉。他永远也没法忘记他们——或者说忘记他们扭曲的怪笑，和他们一片片切割他时浑身上下散发出的施虐狂的喜悦。压倒性的厌恶和仇恨来的太过突然，Kaz感觉他马上就要反胃了。他下意识的摸着自己的右肩，试图舒缓并不存在的痛楚。  
　　“是他，”他说，希望自己的声音能保持稳定。通过偷听他们对话，他记住了他们的姓氏，但Kaz向来以残忍的程度来区分那三个人——略微残忍的，一般残忍地，和极其残忍的那个。  
　　Gibson是一般残忍的那个。他最喜欢感官剥夺和水刑，并且在厌烦了Kaz无休止的尖叫后干脆利落的把他的右手砍了下来。起头的是拿着锯子来来回回一丝不苟、极其残忍的Simmons。他恨他们所有人，不分轻重。但至少面对中等和轻微残忍的两个，Kaz总能相对确定自己能活过今天。  
　　最终，那成了过去几个月中唯一具有决定意义的因素：今天的痛苦是否尚可忍耐，他是否能够幸存。还有：如果他能成功逃出去，只是如果，他的肢体还能剩下多少。他会整夜整夜的思索，理论上，用一条腿，他能走多远，用一条腿和一只手，甚至没有腿也没有手。  
　　Kaz通过鼻腔颤颤巍巍地深吸一口气，嘴唇紧紧抵在一起。Gibson也在盯着他看，他的面颊很肮脏，湿漉漉的，Kaz认出了反映在他脸上的，将他玩弄在鼓掌之中的恐惧。Kaz曾经身临其境，一天又一天，一周再一周。  
　　结果他现在在这里，任由他的Boss摆布——那个他们不分场合总拿来开涮的人，他们以此嘲笑Kaz，告诉他那个人现在已经是一具腐烂的尸体——从坟墓中复活，意欲复仇。  
　　单从想象中获得的满足感就已经让Kaz感到不安，但他不在乎。  
　　“我一定是在咱们逃出来的路上解决了另外两个，这个就没这么走运了，eh。”Big Boss粗暴地扯他的头发，Gibson疼的喊了出来。  
　　Kaz满脸敬畏地仰视着Big Boss。  
　　“你准备怎么办？”“  
　　“首先，”Big Boss开口，清醒而节制，嘴边挂着毫无幽默感的微笑，“我要问他一个问题。”  
　　“求求你，”毫无意义的恳求开始了，“我只是服从命令，那不是我的主意——“Big Boss暂时性的放开他，仅为了握拳猛击他的头侧部，留下一道撕裂伤，接着再次拽住他的头皮。  
　　“这位是我的朋友。”他强迫他看着Kaz，“你们在一起待了一段日子，我相信。他轻而易举地就想起你的名字了。我很好奇你是否也能做到这一点。”  
　　“什……？”  
　　“说出他的名字。”Big Boss低声咆哮。  
　　片刻之后，没有回答。Kaz摘下他的墨镜，挑衅地直视那双迷惑的眼睛。仍然一无所获。  
　　“我懂了。”  
　　Big Boss猛地把他推倒，他狠狠撞在了水泥地板上，由于两只都被绑在后背而无法缓冲撞击。Kaz看着Big Boss狠狠地踢Gibson，让他肚皮朝上，然后——  
　　“你们毁容、折磨了接近六个月的男人的名字——“  
　　Big Boss的靴子朝下踏去，重重地踩在了肋骨上。带出一声长而声嘶力竭的哭叫，Kaz可以发誓他听到了骨头碎裂的声音。他的心脏开始在喉咙里加速跳动。  
　　“是Kazuhira Miller。他是我的副手。”他踢了他，再一次，“我最好的朋友，”又一次，更加凶狠，“他属于我。你怎么敢，”最后一下瞄准的是脸，军靴撞在头骨上的恶心的粉碎声让Kaz畏缩，“动他？”  
　　Kaz的折磨者因为痛苦而抽搐，他的身体像个球似的蜷缩起来，以求从下一波的袭击中保护自己的脸和腹部。  
　　Big Boss嘲弄地哼了一声，他的靴子仍踩在地面上。  
　　“既然你不记得了，我认为你的名字也就没有被人记住的必要了，”Big Boss说着，拎着呜咽的男人的脖颈，再次把他拎起来，让他勉强的用发抖的双腿站住。“你不配有名字，从现在开始，我会叫你‘一坨狗屎’，你就是这么个东西。他妈的一坨没用的恶心狗屎，令人作呕。”  
　　他结结实实的给了那人肚子一拳，正中大概已经断了一两根肋骨的位置，然后漫不经心的把人扔给山猫。后者轻而易举地接了个正着，像是预料到了会有这样的发展。  
　　“帮他准备好。”  
　　“如你所愿。”山猫郑重其事的接受指示，一如Big Boss是他的国王。他把那从头到脚都在发抖、满身是血的男人带到一边，然后挥手让仍在房间里的两名守卫协助他。Kaz仿佛听到他在对他们的俘虏说些什么，口吻低沉而嘲弄——多希望我能告诉你这不会太难熬，不过那是种连我都撒不了的谎——但是一如往常的，即使在Big Boss似乎已经不复存在的日子里，Kaz仍然在精神上与他同在。  
　　就在那一瞬间，Kaz希望能把对他那无穷无尽的、反常的爱与崇拜用语言表达出来。  
　　他仅是轻声说，“你不必这么做的。”  
　　Big boss粗声出了口气，在兜里胡乱搜刮着，在他找到并且掏出来之前Kaz就知道那会是他的雪茄盒子。山猫和士兵还在他身后忙活，从天花板拉下一只钩子，从Kaz没注意到的角  
　　点燃雪茄，Big Boss吐出一缕烟。昏暗灯光打出的阴影强调着他脸上的皱纹，让他看上去更衰老，并且无限的疲惫。  
　　“这件事。”他说道，思索着，任由为自己筑建的坚硬外壳裂开一条缝隙，“是我确实想做的。”他用食指和拇指来回滚动雪茄，朝着Kaz的方向投来一瞥。  
　　“你会看轻我吗？”  
　　“如果我有任何想法。”Kaz安抚道，他挤出一个笑容，“我只会更加尊敬你。”  
　　因为你情愿为无关紧要的满足感而堕落至此。  
　　Kaz知道，无论他即将目击到怎样的光景，都一定会是既迷人又令他深深恐惧的，然而他一秒都不想错过。场面也许会变得让他难以承受，他不能肯定，但乐于尝试，他把自己固定在椅子里。  
　　他丝毫未曾怀疑过Big Boss也可以展露难以言喻的残忍，但Kaz从未见识过如此极端的表现形式，指向某个曾经让他生不如死——更甚于Big Boss——的人，Kaz想都没有想过他竟然会觉得这一幕如此诱人。他让这一切看上去都那么的简单。  
　　拿走你想要的。保护属于你的。毁灭那些除此之外的东西。  
　　Big Boss轻声笑出来，发自内心，上次听到这样的笑声似乎已经是上辈子的事情了，这声音直达Kaz的心脏。  
　　“因为你很像我。”  
　　我永远不会停止爱你（I love you，endlessly），Kaz想。  
　　“所以我才站在你这边，Boss。‘直到尽头和彼方’”Kaz说着，他再次开口想要继续，当——  
　　“搞定了，看着挺不错的不是嘛。”  
　　山猫略带自豪地指着他的劳动成果，Kaz于是克制地戴回墨镜；给他的思绪留下点隐私。他们聚集在此为了欣赏其受刑的人，确实被捆住手腕吊在了天花板上，脚尖将将能够触到地面。上身全裸，正好当个合适的靶子，Kaz想。  
　　“完美无缺。”Big Boss愉快的评论道，随后和山猫交换了一个亲善的眼神。他鼓掌，一下、两下。“了不起，要不是已经足够了解，我会赞美你在此方面颇有天赋，”  
　　“谢谢，非常感谢。”山猫微微鞠躬，回复道，“你也并不逊色。”  
　　“你他妈在耍我吗！！”那男人突然开始歇斯底里地尖叫，绝望取代了麻木，他毫无意义的剧烈挣扎着，想要摆脱束缚，在被吊起的位置前后摇摆。  
　　Big Boss爆发出一阵讥讽的大笑。充满整个房间的回音让Kaz受到震慑。“毫无耐性，他恢复平静，长出一口气，随手捡起塑料袋抛给山猫，后者旋即套在了囚徒脑袋上。  
　　Big Boss挽起袖子，准备开工。他最后吸了口雪茄，迈出一步，把烟头的余烬捻灭在受害者的腹部，一阵难以抑制的痛苦哀嚎从那人嘴里溢出来。  
　　“但我又有什么资格怎么让你等待呢？”  
　　山猫既不想抢老板的风头也不想影响他工作，他随意的退回到Kaz身边，马刺随着脚步声咔哒作响。“看看他，那么爱出风头，”山猫调侃道，咧嘴而笑，丝毫不受背景中压抑的抽泣声影响。当Big Boss锋利、棱角分明的机械手指陷入皮肤后，那声音很快就变成了卡在嗓子里的尖叫，手指划过躯干，从胸口一直到肚脐以下。  
　　“没有伤疤，”Big Boss沉吟道，他正在积极致力于改变这个事实，“有人能解释一下吗？”  
　　“我在——操——我是后备队的——你这个混蛋、操！”囚犯的尖叫衰减成虚弱的哼唧，四条狭长的割伤，足有一英寸深，看上去像是爪子造成的，正在大量出血。远非致命伤，但Kaz毫不怀疑那伤口疼的让人发狂，就像他们出于无聊，时不时拿刀子戳进自己的身体、变着花样留下滑稽的伤疤时那样。  
　　“我只负责站在那儿看门，没别的了！然后你们这群混蛋突然杀出来！”  
　　“哦，”声音从Big Boss的喉咙深处挤出来，带着野性的低沉，他的金属拳头砸在俘虏断裂的肋骨上。皮开肉绽，身体前后摇摆。又一声哀嚎回响在Kaz的耳朵里。  
　　“那么，你没有实际经验。除去如何做一坨狗屎之外的经验，当然。告诉我——看守营地让你很开心吗？”  
　　囚徒没有给出答案，而是试图抬起腿，胡乱瞄准了Big Boss——后者错开一步，优雅的闪避了。大错特错，Kaz幸灾乐祸的想着。  
　　Big Boss一手抓住凌空乱蹬的那条腿，另一只手瞄准膝盖挥出致命一击。透过震耳欲聋的尖锐哀叫，Kaz依然听到了骨头碎裂的声音。他松手，肢体死气沉沉的挂在身体上，膝盖朝里弯曲，摸样古怪。  
　　尖叫声持续了好一会儿，Big Boss转过身堵住耳朵，他做了个怪脸，一副不厌其烦的表情。  
　　“老天爷。”  
　　“不如堵上他的嘴？”山猫提议，乐于助人，一如既往。  
　　“不。”Kaz条件反射的说道。山猫耸耸肩，Big Boss则对他的搭档从善如流，他什么也没做——除了从绑在大腿上的枪套里掏出手枪。他检查着余弹数，然后卸除保险，咔哒，清脆、冷酷的金属音。  
　　在他身后，某人的情绪彻底从困兽之斗转变为可悲的哀求。Kaz自然也很了解——有的日子他也那样肆无忌惮、满腔怒火，另一些时候则在恳请他的施虐者手下留情，他不止一次尝试劝说他们。大多数时候，无论他采取什么策略，都只会收到更多的痛苦和奚落作为回报。  
　　“我……求求你，天啊，”他放声大哭，Kaz并不惊讶，“我还有家人——老婆和孩子。我再也不会出现在你面前了，求、求你，只要、请、我很抱歉——”  
　　现在扯这个有点太晚了。  
　　“是吗，”Big Boss看似温和的问道，他的受害者疯狂的点头，希望重新被点燃。  
　　“那么……也许你能告诉我他们住在哪，这样等我们结束之后就可以把你剩下的部分送回去。毕竟，那样才算有礼貌。”  
　　囚徒开始哭号，被自己的抽泣噎住，“怪物，你就是个天杀的怪物，”他尖嚎，Big Boss用枪管抵住他的喉咙，手指放在扳机上，对斥责他的言语无动于衷。  
　　“我确实是。”  
　　“还不是时候。”想法涌现的瞬间，Kaz已经大声喊了出来。六个月——他无法挽回过去六个月的时光，但他仍旧想要更多，更多。  
　　“别担心，”Big Boss回过头说道，带着他保留给‘自己人’的那种温柔。他的注意力转回到五花大绑的囚徒身上。“我刚才想说，如果我不是怪物，我会给你一颗子弹，让你死的痛快。”枪管猛戳喉咙，压迫着俘虏的颈动脉。  
　　“十年前，我会那么做。但后来，你是怎么说的来着？”他的枪随时都可击发，顺着那男人的锁骨滑过胸前的伤口、腹部，最后停在了两腿之间，俘虏尿了裤子，嘴里狂乱的念叨、乞求——不不不不求你不要——。  
　　“你们这群混蛋突然杀出来。”  
　　开火前的最后一秒，枪口陡然下垂。子弹穿过了另一条好腿的膝盖，骨头粉碎，血肉模糊。之后是新一轮抑扬顿挫的惨叫和可怜兮兮的哭号，几分钟后才安静下去。  
　　Big Boss恼火的叹了口气，收起手枪。Kaz敢说那家伙还算走运，因为他们暂时还用得着他的胳膊，除非他的老板还有更加耸人听闻的招数。  
　　此时此刻，他不会感到惊讶，他的施虐者的血味让他有点飘飘欲仙。感觉很好，感觉很对、感觉很公平，他那时总在幻想Big Boss赶来营救他，并且在撤离的路上无情的屠杀俘获他的人。  
　　现在这样甚至来得更好。  
　　他虔诚的注视着Big Boss，他的世界围绕着这个男人转动，他能否呼吸全在他一念之间，即便是死亡也需要得到他的许可。他看着他以君主般的权威和高雅，指示士兵拎来水桶，Kaz第一次见识到山猫经常目睹的场面。一阵温暖在胸口生发，悄然爬上他的面颊。  
　　在这之后，他想要和他上床，想将那种毁灭性的力量占为己有，让他覆盖他残缺的身体，犹如一张保护毯。他无条件的深爱着他，并且再也不在乎这样的想法所暗示的事实——他和其他人没区别，烂到骨子里，为了一条蛇而堕落。  
　　“恶心。地板上都是血。”Big Boss反感的朝腿比划着，鲜血浸透了裤子，节奏平稳的滴在地上，形成不断扩张的小水坑。他管手下要来纸巾，把溅在夹克上的血痕摸去，然后擦拭着假肢。  
　　“想要彻底清干净这摊痕迹和味道恐怕是不可能的，我得说，”山猫评价道——Kaz觉得他听上去有些恼火，也许只是想多了——眼睛飘向相对陈旧的血渍，大约是几天前留下的。众所周知山猫青睐干净利落的处置方法；Big Boss则不然，他更冲动、倾向用拳头解决问题、性情中人。  
　　难以应付。  
　　他抓住受害者的下巴，后者的呼吸已然非常缓慢，塑料袋仍套在头上，不断瘪下去。  
　　“狗屎，还不到你昏过去的时候，或者你想让我把除颤器连在你身上，嗯？”他粗暴地拽起俘虏摇晃着，“实际上，我有更好的主意，能让你清醒。”  
　　“啊。”山猫愉悦的叹息。  
　　Big Boss走开了，他拎起先前放在推车边的水桶。被倾头而下时，囚徒异常安静顺从。山猫对士兵比了个手势——两只手指在空中划出小圈，Kaz不懂他到底要干什么，直到他更仔细的观察推车上的器具，两条缆绳耷在边上，连接着——  
　　某种发电装置，看上去就像个大号的发电机，守卫正忙着转动手柄，为电棍充电。  
　　他立刻懂了。他本不应这般期待，但Kaz确实——非常激动。他们并没有对他使用过电棒，大概只是因为缺乏设备，取而代之只能用刀子和其他常见工具，或者干脆连续数日不为他提供食物和饮用水。  
　　Big Boss站在原地，大概是在等待电力达到适当的标准，仅剩的那只蓝眼睛扫过透湿、受尽虐待的身体，无数伤口都由他一手造成，只因为他乐意，没有别的理由。除去造成尽可能多的痛苦和伤害这一终极目标外，一切都毫无意义。  
　　这仍然感觉很妙。Kaz猜这大概意味着他和他的折磨者没有区别，但他并不是始作俑者。他们才是。都是他们的错。他因为怒火而战栗，只剩下一具破碎的身体和同样破碎的未来，当Big Boss把他一路扛回家时，他不断重复着复仇的念头，直到他向他保证：你会得到你要的。他信守承诺，追猎那些负有直接责任的人。这只是开头，之后将是整个世界，Kaz一清二楚。  
　　如果世界想要向我们宣战，Big Boss曾经说过，我会保证这场战争足够血腥、足够漫长。这是我的天职。  
　　“Boss。”  
　　山猫出声提醒设备已经准备好。Big Boss松开攥紧的拳头，走向推车，谨慎的握住电棒的绝缘把手，一边一只。Kaz坐在几步开外，但仍能感觉到那股危险的电压，在Big Boss手中充满分量。  
　　他转身离去，与黑暗浑然一体。  
　　“这东西——”  
　　两只电棒接触，响亮的噼啪声和电流声，细小的火花迸发，一时间点亮了Big Boss伤痕累累的面孔。  
　　“有点让人怀念。”  
　　他再次用电棒相互敲击，他的受害者漏出受惊的呜咽，辨识出噪音的来源和意义。Kaz的余光扫到山猫呲牙咧嘴的笑容，他什么也没说。  
　　“我一直很好奇，站在另一边会是什么感觉。”  
　　只有Kaz和山猫知道他话中的含义：多年来的斗争与受难，他只能忍耐人们为他准备的，包括折磨在内。他被训练的足以承受痛苦，然后被扔进荒野，孤身一人，面对残酷的世界。他坚不可摧，至少肉体如此——他已经麻木了。  
　　但她从未教过她如何承受心碎。  
　　“我们就是这样相遇的。”山猫追忆。Big Boss冷笑了一声。  
　　“正是如此，不过这次不会再有任何打扰，”他向前迈出一步，扯着身后的电缆，缩短了距离。就像掠食者包围他的猎物。“也不会有人逃脱。”  
　　那男人摇头，恐慌占据了他的感官，“求你别——”  
　　来吧。  
　　Big Boss同时将两只电棒按到他体侧，将人体困在中间，Kaz享受着眼前漫长又令人毛骨悚然的挣扎：电流穿过，造成身体剧烈的抽搐、颤抖，从内部开始燃烧；被自己的呕吐物呛住前的那种恶心的喉音，在那之前他不断地惨叫直至破音，很快，他的身体不再紧绷，而是软趴趴的垂了下来。  
　　Big Boss迅速把电棒移开，其中一只甩在囚犯脸上，炙烤着他的大脑。  
　　“醒醒！“他吼道，听起来更像野兽而非人类。“睁眼、尖叫，否则我会把它们插进你的屁股里！”他把电棒戳进敞开的伤口里，正好是心脏的位置，但Kaz知道那人根本没有心。囚犯的头朝后翻去。更多喉音、意识不清、囫囵的尖叫。Kaz闻到那股肉体烧焦时散发出的特有的味道。  
　　“向我求饶，你这坨狗屎！”Big Boss用仍旧电力充足的金属棍作为钝器，一次又一次的痛揍，头、腿、裆部、断掉的肋骨。Kaz深深陷进椅子里，因为Big Boss突如其来的爆发，那种无法言喻、原始的、难以预料的暴力行径而脉搏加速。  
　　“求我!”  
　　“求……请……饶、可怜——”  
　　他一定是把自己的舌头咬断了，血顺着塑料袋流出来，染红了喉咙和胸口。  
　　“我再也没有任何怜悯之心了！”Big Boss大声吼叫，声如洪钟，却有着锋利的边缘，沾染了恼怒的绝望的色彩。他继续殴打他，用钝器置他的敌人于死地。鲜血四溅，染上皮肤和黑色的皮革。“什么也没有了！”  
　　Kaz脸色苍白，打开始以来头一次移开了视线，感觉有点不适。  
　　似乎过了永远那么久，他停下，让包裹着猩红色的电棒砸在地上，发出两声沉重的巨响。之后就是寂静。只有鲜血节奏固定的滴答声，Big Boss粗重的喘息，和Kaz的心跳。  
　　他抬头看到那个不成人形的男人吊在天花板上，脑袋耷拉在胸前。Kaz竖起耳朵，依旧听到了细微的呼吸声，听上去很潮湿。还活着，不过快死了，Kaz很确定。这——  
　　“砍刀。”  
　　“Big Boss的声音再次找回了冷静和自制，他伸出手。  
　　“Boss，”Kaz的声音在颤抖，他也不知道原因，“已经足够了。”  
　　他没在听。其中一个士兵朝前一步，即便带着面罩也掩饰不了浑身上下的不安，他呈上刀鞘。Big Boss抽出砍刀，尖利的金属摩擦音让Kaz战栗。  
　　一切都发生得太快了。迅雷不及掩耳。  
　　Big Boss右手握住砍刀，暗淡的人造光线反射在刀身上。  
　　“腿看着还是很疼，”他呐呐，这话不是对任何人说的，他用假肢抓住囚犯的腰带，停住那具身体的前后摇摆。“让我来解决这个问题。”  
　　Kaz僵硬地倒吸一口冷气，他看向山猫，寻求帮助：后者的眉毛蹙在一起，但还是轻轻摇头，站在原地毫无动作。Kaz无声的问，什么？山猫迅速转头把视线移回Big Boss身上。他正把砍刀架在碎掉的膝盖上大约一英寸高的位置，“就是这儿。”  
　　这感觉就像是有人勒住他的喉咙，他呼吸困难，几乎窒息。Kaz换气过度了，视线模糊，他慌乱地把墨镜扔在一边，用冰冷湿黏的手掌揉着眼睛和太阳穴。  
　　别他妈折腾了！就是这儿，我会速战速决，一下——  
　　“——干脆利落，然后今天就到此为止。”  
　　“求你，不要。”他哽咽道。  
　　有人支着他的肩膀，右边着火似的抽痛。是山猫，俯下身以防止他摔倒。  
　　“John。“他出声，被叫到的人已经举刀，准备挥下。那名字引起了他的注意，他有所反应，偏过头看向山猫。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　Kaz摇摇欲坠、正在干呕。Big Boss盯着他，满脸讶异。  
　　“Kaz”他说，真挚的关心取代了方才刺骨的冰冷语调。他扔下砍刀冲到Kaz身边，不再在乎俘虏，他踩到了地上的墨镜，发出响亮的粉碎声。  
　　“Kaz”他蹲下，用双手捧起他的脸。Kaz还在颤抖，全身上下的纤维都充斥着紧张和恐惧，双眼圆睁，仿佛眼前是挤满了恶魔的深渊。  
　　“看着我。你在这里，已经没事了。”  
　　但Kaz根本听不到他，他已经不在这里了，他陷入了虚构中的地狱，黑暗占据了他所有的感官。  
　　"Kaz..."  
　　  
　　...  
　　..  
　　.  
　　"Kazuhira Miller."  
　　死亡令人反胃的恶臭难以摆脱，惊醒他，迫他睁开双眼。Kaz环视四周，他正身处战场，被尸体环绕，那些失去利用价值的士兵。那些被他牺牲，以拯救他自己性命的士兵。  
　　他认得这个地方，近十年前他失去了它，被击败、被羞辱。他仰视着矗立在他身前的高大结实的男人，他的征服者，披挂橄榄色的战斗服，额前依旧绑着那条头带。  
　　“Boss”Kaz叹息着，放松下来，低头扫过他两手之间的地板，试图站起来。  
　　有人把他推到，接下来是没有面孔的士兵，一边一个，架着他的肩膀，把他固定在原位。  
　　"Boss?" Kaz重复道，有些困惑。他这才看清他的面孔，注意到他眼中的寒意。他未曾把视线移开，注视着Kaz，伸出手说，“砍刀。”  
　　Kaz的心脏漏跳一拍，“你说什么？“  
　　“你要求介错。”  
　　“什么？不！”到底是怎么回事？不应该是这样，事情不是这么发展的。他玩命的挣扎，但把他按倒在地的人实在太过强壮。他们都是他训练出来的，“放开我！”  
　　Big Boss拿到了他的砍刀，用刀尖指向Kaz的头。Kaz僵住了，他瞪着刀口。“干脆利落的一刀，从后面下手，穿过脖子。这是我应该做的。”  
　　“忘了那些屁话！”Kaz尖叫，他被吓到了，“我会加入你，你需要我，对吧？我会照做的！”  
　　“为什么我会需要你？“Kaz失去血色，讶异的盯着他，”为什么你会——“他开口，声调拔高，“为什么你会需要我？！“  
　　……然后他突然想到。  
　　说真的，为什么？  
　　“你曾经试图杀我。你觉得我还会冒险给你第二次机会？”  
　　“Boss，那不是——听我解释，我——可恶！”他又一次反抗着他的人肉束缚。“我想做你的搭档，明白吗？只要，带上我，和你一起，我们会建立MSF然后一起都会——”  
　　他想活下去，就这么简单。他现在明白了。  
　　“我快受不了了，”Big Boss咕哝着，打发趴在地上的人，结束这段对话，“压住他的脑袋好让我把这件事解决了。”  
　　“不！”头发被拽住时Kaz尖叫起来，Big Boss转到他的背后。  
　　“你就没有怜悯之心吗？！”  
　　他的嘴被捂住，Kaz凶狠的咬上那只手，用上了他的下巴能使出的最大的力气，但却几乎毫无效果。他不想死——他从来没有想过去死，即便在走投无路时掏出了该死的手榴弹，他从没期待过能从这个有一切正当理由要他命、把他扔在无情战场上的男人那里得到不加修饰的善意，他逼他活下去——  
　　总有值得活下去的理由，Kaz，即便会让你痛苦。  
　　“你救了我！”Kaz闷声喊着，隔着流血的手，眼泪淌下他的面颊。他听到刀刃划破空气的声响，然后一切归为寂静。深渊吞噬了他，再一次。  
　　*  
　　"Kaz!"  
　　他醒来，浑身湿透，嗓子干哑。冰冷的红色假肢搭在肩膀上，正在轻轻摇他。他看到Big Boss饱经沧桑的面孔，就在离他几英寸的地方。  
　　Kaz开始尖叫，出手打人，瞄准头部。他得手了，Big Boss闷哼一声，试着抓住他的手腕，但Kaz再次出拳揍了他，然后试图滚下床，远远逃走。  
　　“Kaz！”Big Boss吼他，在最后一秒抓住了他的躯干，把他拉回床垫上，压住他的身体和他唯一的手腕。  
　　“离我远点！”Kaz尖叫，神志不清，他的感官彻底被纯粹的兽类恐慌所占领。Big Boss要掐死他，将他斩首，杀了他。他必须逃跑，现在，就是现在——  
　　“冷静点！”  
　　Kaz继续挣扎，一点也没有冷静下来的迹象，他只看到恶魔而非人类。  
　　“别碰我，别——放开我！”  
　　Big Boss别无他法，只能压住Kaz，承受他的恐惧，和无望的挣扎，他还在试图从不存在的幻象中逃脱。Kaz的抵抗持续了数分钟，他无法挣脱Big Boss坚决的禁锢，直到能量耗尽才终于认命，他沉重的喘息着。  
　　“不要……”他恳求着，只比呜咽可闻。  
　　“Kaz，”Big Boss再次开口，声音支离破碎，他重复尝试了几次才得以完整的把话继续下去，“是我，你安全了，没人会伤害你。”  
　　Kaz开始啜泣，呜咽从喉咙里挤出来，震动着他残缺的身体。Big Boss呼出一口气，摇摇欲坠，无助。他紧闭双眼。  
　　“你根本不认得我吗。”他喃喃道，更像是说给自己而不是在问Kaz。  
　　“我认得你，”Kaz断断续续的回答，仍在哭泣，“你到底是什么，Snake？我又算什么？”  
　　漫长的一段时间里，Big Boss只是看着他，沉默不语，愧疚难当。他看上去总是那么难过，Kaz发现。即便是在他俩彼此开玩笑、嬉笑胡闹的时候也不例外。许多年以前，他看上去就那么悲伤，那么痛苦，仿佛再也不想和这个世界有任何瓜葛。  
　　瞧瞧这坏脾气，让他自己抑郁去吧，别为他担心。今晚是狂欢之夜。  
　　Big Boss从Kaz身上挪开，坐到床脚，转身背冲他，手还放在他的腿上。Kaz原地没动，躺在床上，努力不去流泪，努力把痕迹从脸上抹去。  
　　“恶魔。”一段沉默后，Big Boss说道。Kaz试着接触他的视线，但那男人忍不住看向别处，思索着该说些什么。  
　　“是吗？你也看到了……所以你……”  
　　他突然站起来，不再动摇。  
　　“是我的错，我越界了，”他仍旧避开Kaz的视线，“我太放任自己了，抱歉。”  
　　“不，“Kaz虚弱的抗议，“是我要求你那么做的，我只是……我需要——天、我只需要一点时间，给我一点时间。”重新找回对自身情绪的控制，Kaz靠在墙上，维持着直挺挺的坐姿。“你才刚回来，我还没准备好——请，给我时间。”  
　　Big Boss庄重的点点头。  
　　“他……”Kaz把毛毯拉到胸前，把自己裹起来，用毯子擦干湿哒哒的脸颊。他希望能能这样再呆上一会儿，消化一下，然后对现状有所掌握。  
　　“他还活着？”  
　　“算是。”  
　　“我想亲自做个了断，晚点时候。”结束它，然后得到结论。  
　　“好吧。“  
　　“这很……滑稽，事实上，”Kaz说，在吐露想法前等待片刻，“我从没想过你——有能力做出那种事情。有点吓到我了。”  
　　“我已经在战场上呆了超过30年，Kaz，”Big Boss说道，提醒着Kaz眼前这个男人和他相比有多年长、多么经验丰富，“有时候有些事情非做不可……出于责任，或者别无选择……我从没有享受过这种事情。”他体贴的稍作停顿，“直到今天为止。”  
　　有道理，然而Kaz还是被这番坦白震惊了——我不是第一次这么做。Kaz，在他仍然是个毫无经验的嫩头青时，从没想过成为一名士兵意味着什么。  
　　然而——  
　　你告诉过我那些审问技巧，我只是没去相信。你甚至告诉过我你是如何指导拷问者的，我以为你只是在吓唬我。  
　　“你会没事的吧？”Big Boss问，显然希望放下这个话题。  
　　“你了解我。”Kaz说，试图表现的轻松点，“我总是有后备计划，别为我担心，在我努力恢复的时候好好照顾生意。”  
　　“慢慢来。”他说着，然后转身离开了。  
　　“啊，等——”  
　　他停住，“嗯？”  
　　“我的墨镜，你看到过吗？”  
　　“额，”Big Boss抬手挠了挠眼罩下面的皮肤，思考着，“我之后回去找找的。”  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　关上门，Kaz终于和他的思绪独处，房间里只有寂静。他不确定这是好事还是坏事，虽然他的身体已经想要休息，但他最不想做的事情就是睡觉。也许他应该像Big Boss学习，干脆不睡觉。他估摸着自己缺乏相应的意志力，一向如此。  
　　Kaz朝后靠，歇歇眼睛，希望能彻底放空，再也不要看见那些情景。他成功了，至少成功了一小会儿——到门被打开为止，时间还太早了，一阵咔哒声接续而来。  
　　“还在演睡美人呢？”  
　　是山猫，又是他。Kaz瞥了他一眼，朝床边挪去。  
　　“有何贵干？”  
　　“好吧，有人告诉了我你的小计划，我该怎么说呢，准备亲自下手——”  
　　“你刚才是在偷听我们讲话吗？”Kaz打断他，毫不客气。他没心情啰嗦。山猫挑起一边眉毛。  
　　“山猫恰巧有绝佳的听力。”  
　　Kaz哼了一声。  
　　“无论如何，我是很认真的，听我说完。”  
　　“我有选择吗？”  
　　山猫泰然自若地继续道，“我不想指责John的技巧，但他——”他又做了手势，寻找合适的词语，“他就像是原始人。拷问是一门艺术，然而他毫无概念。你必须要做的更精细。”  
　　“你当真要跟我谈这个？”Kaz说，摸着自己的额头。他在和山猫对话，当然他们就是要谈这个。  
　　  
“我只想说——如果你想保持干净、简单，不让情况失控，为你脆弱的小心灵着想——well，目前为止我没少提出为你提供帮助。”  
　　“总是乐于助人，”Kaz顶回去，但他立刻补充，“我会考虑的。”只有这样他才能继续一个人呆着。  
　　这至少是个友善的表示，他想，忽略主题和内容的话。山猫是个古怪的、虐待成性的混蛋，但他的支持向来，并且在将来都会是不可或缺的。也许他应该更加信任他。  
　　“好的！”山猫兴致勃勃的说，“就这样，不用急着爬起来。你这幅摸样对任何人都没帮助，尤其是对他。”  
　　“我明白。”Kaz咕哝着，目送山猫在离开前对他比划没啥含义的蠢手势。他一走，Kaz继续躺下，盯着天花板试图理清他的思绪。  
　　也许那刀砍下去事情反而不会更严重，他也许足以承受。山猫向来可以，但Kaz不想显得一无是处，如果他还想留在基地里——他必须留下。这肯定是山猫如此执着让他重新振作的原因，他猜测——山猫需要一个帮手，Kaz唯一能提供的那只。  
　　如果他有能力应付山猫现在正在处理的所有事情，他就不必再次目睹今天这样的Big Boss。  
　　Kaz不想让他那么做。他把看到的都留在记忆中，深埋在心里。  
　　你不非得这么做。  
　　他仍然爱他，也会永远爱他。但他已经了解，无论发生了什么，他宁愿继续假装这个男人可以温柔、心存良善，即便面对的是敌人、是那些带给他难以言明的痛苦的人。因为他们在某一时刻不都曾经是他的敌人？  
　　你不用这么做，我保证。  
　　比起自己的人性，Kaz更在乎他的人性——稍纵即逝、破碎不堪，遗落在了 Tselinoyarsk的某处。  
　　  
　　End  
　　  
　　Tselinoyarsk：MGS3中出现的虚构苏联地名


End file.
